


The Gloat's On You

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mary’s gloating, Marshall’s annoyed, Eleanor hasn’t a clue what’s going on.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine, drat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gloat's On You

X X X

“I need you to get the ‘I told you so’s’ out of your system now, Mar.”

She gave Marshall one of her wide, gloating smiles. “Oh, no, I want to savor this. I told you so.” Mary did a little dance in her chair. “I told you so!”

Eleanor watched the pair of them for a few seconds more before turning to Stan. “Can you explain this?” She gestured at Mary, now on her feet, boogieing her way to Marshall’s desk.

Pillowing his chin in his hand, Stan watched as Marshall curled his lip at Mary’s antics. She pranced around Marshall’s desk like she’d scored a winning touchdown. “No,” Stan said, leaning back in his chair. “But if you’d like, I can show you where to find the tutorial of dealing with Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann.”

Eleanor tilted her head to one side as Mary spun around, pointing at Marshall. “You owe me lunch at the Alhambra! That was the bet, wasn’t it?” she asked.

Marshall let out a long-suffering sigh. “That was the bet. And I will take you to lunch at the Alhambra, as long as you don’t order something like a taco salad.”

“Oh, no.” Mary grinned maliciously. “If you’re paying? I’m ordering the cabanero steak. In fact, it’s nearly lunch now. Coming?” She waved broadly at Stan and Eleanor. “Marshall’s taking me to lunch to celebrate me winning the bet.”

Stan wagged his hand back as Marshall rolled his eyes, getting up from his desk and pushing his chair back under it. “See you, Stan, bye, Eleanor. I’ll get Little Miss Gloater out of your hair for a little while.”

As the door clanged shut behind the bickering pair, Eleanor turned back to Stan. “A tutorial. Yes. I think I’d like that, very much.”

X X X


End file.
